badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Holder of Transportation
In any city, in any country, go to any train station you can get yourself into. Upon reaching the front desk, in a petrifying and gentle tone, ask the casher to give you permission to meet with the “Holder of Transportation”. Their face will proceed to morph into the most perplexing and terrifying emotions you have ever seen. Many people have been driven insane by this disturbing appearance. Should you manage to stay sane though this, he or she will then ask you which train you want to take, the three o' clock one in the mid-afternoon, or the one late at twilight. Whatever you do, no matter what the ticket booth worker charm speaks or persuades you with, do not agree to take the twilight train, for it leads into a world of despair and agony that you can never escape from. You will finally endure the feeling of true torture. The bitter and brutal wastelands will call out to you, and you will walk the scorching hot deserts persistently. Eventually, you will wish you had died a swift death instead. Kindly mention that you wish to take the three o' clock train, if you can still muster enough authority to say the words that is. If you managed to succeed, he or she will nod three times and produce a train ticket from his or her pockets. Your eyes will be drawn to it, for it will be the most organized and elegant ticket you have ever seen. Only gaze at it for no longer than two seconds, or you will have unleashed the full fury of the worker upon you. If this is the case, then your fate has already been sealed. Quickly snatch the train ticket from the worker’s hand, properly thank them in whatever way you’d like, and head inside the station. When you cross into the hall’s boundaries, you will feel a jolt jumping across your entire body with a duration of exactly one second. It will feel like you had just been assaulted by the most powerful lightning blast in human history. Don’t panic, this is completely normal. Now go ahead and check the time. Be it pulling out your phone or searching for the clocks in the train station. Every one of them will now demonstrate that it is now five, fifty-five in the evening, regardless of what time it was before. The reason for this sudden transition is simple. You are no longer in your own home dimension. You have now entered into the realm of the “holder of transportation.” First things first. Before you start exploring this new world you might want to make a desperate dash to your train, for you only have a timeline of five minutes remaining. Should you not heed my warning and miss it, you will now spend an eternally in this dimension, living out your life along with the shadows, bathed in an endless darkness, feeling depressed infinitely. Once the train arrives there will be a number on one of the metal cabin doors. Pay extremely close attention to this clue. You must board the train at the cabin that corresponds with this number. If you fail to follow this step then you will now be forever trapped in the train with no chance of escape. The ghosts of this devilish realm will fly into a rage and will freeze the whole train with their ghastly, ghoulish breath. Oh, and did I mention that stuff is like acid to humans. If you choose the correct cabin however, before your eyes will be other passengers going about their normal business. Some will be putting suitcases into the luggage bins in the rows. Some will be already seated, doing a variety of things to wait for departure, and so on. Everything will appear to be calm and normal at first. Do not be fooled by this convincing veil. The people are actually posing as demons to spy on you for the “holder of transportation.” Try not to look too worried or determined or these beings will sense your weakness. Like zombies. They will all pounce on you at once and suck at your life force until nothing remains. You will not perish but you are now nothing but an empty shell, bound to that spot for an eternity. Eventually, your body will start to riot and you will join the ranks of the undead, waiting for the next victim yourself. If the undead find you worthy. They will simply leave you be as you sit down at your seat. It will be the only empty seat in the entire train. Warp your face into a confident stare as you sit down. As soon as your butt touches metal, slam shut your eyes and don’t blink for ten seconds. Don’t open them for any reason, weather be that your eyes start to bubble with tears uncontrollably or strange nosies start playing. If you do, well.. may god have mercy on your soul. After ten seconds have passed, an adult male voice will appear to be coming from everywhere. It will ask you one question, “what do you seek?” At this point you can open your eyes and turn around. The ghosts will all have vanished. The holder has now stepped into the light and revealed himself to you, since you managed to pass all his tests. He will emit an aura of the most powerful sadness you have ever experienced. It will bleed into your mind and make you think of nothing but failure and death. All your deepest and darkest memories will rise to the surface of your brain like the world’s largest negative memory gathering. His intense power will feel similar to the god of sadness and despair, only a million times stronger and a lot more void. Many people have gone insane as a result of these depressing visions. You must resist its pull and ask him, “what will happen when the gathering begins?” He will then begin to describe in great detail to you all the accidents and incidents in history that involved the subject of transportation in some way. You must focus on him the entire time he is speaking to you. Time will begin to lose its meaning as you sit there in disbelief and sadness as he goes on and on. Do not daze off. He will finish his lecture eventually. You see, he is immortal, and immortals, unlike us, don’t have to worry about the concept of time. Once he is done, he will reach out and grab your face in one swift motion and you will pass out. Do not attempt to avoid this or he will show his true colors to you, if this happens then prepare yourself for a world of hurt and discomfort. Actually, I barely doubt that you will even get to keep your life. After blacking out, you will wake up back in your own world, more accurately, in your home and on your bed as if you were sleeping. Quickly check under all your pillows. Underneath one of them there will be a credit card with transportation written on the front in permanent blue marker. As long as you use this card to pay when riding any from of transportation, it will be free of charge. When you swipe the card, an infinite sign will appear over the regular dollar number. It also has unlimited charges so feel free to use it as much as you desire, just don’t get too greedy with it or let it get stolen. This transportation credit card is object 535 of 534. You think you have found all of them, well, I would check again. Written by Skyrim90000 Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Rituals